


Dumb Boys Kiss

by Doolas



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doolas/pseuds/Doolas
Summary: After a good day's work Carter gets a visit from a certain Boogeyman.





	Dumb Boys Kiss

Carter had had quite the long day. He had managed to get two trials where all the survivors were sacrificed and was in an excellent mood because of it. Sure, the survivors definitely didn't agree that this was a good thing, but carter was sure they did something to deserve this hell anyway. 

He leant back in his office chair, permitting himself to actually rest his feet on the desk. Usually he wanted to keep it clean but you know what? He'd earned it. Letting out a contended sigh and briefly lamenting his inability to close his eyes he couldn’t help but notice something felt… off. 

Like he was being watched.

After a very quick scan he saw nothing. After a second more in depth look however he caught sight of the familiar white mask and almost tipped his chair all the way back. Clawing at his desk he manages to stay upright, exhaling sharply. 

“Michael-- You scared me!” he huffed indignantly, crossing his arms across his chest. Wait… how long had they been on first name terms? Carter hadn't even really thought about it until this moment but it had been a while actually. His annoyance seemed to fizzle out as he thought about, just as silent as Michael was as he made his way into the room and over to the desk. They had also been getting a lot more comfortable just being in each others presence. It was… Pleasant.

Michael didn't seem to react too much to his fright but he was sure he was amused. It was only a slight change in his body language, but he'd had more than enough time to learn all of his subtle nuances. He hasn't stopped to consider why he'd wanted to do that, and any thought to it now was cut off by the other man's hand on his shoulder. 

“Well, I suppose I can forgive you~” he giggled, feeling the eye roll he was certain he was getting as his grin stretched even further. After a brief moments pause he took the other man's hand into his own and began to delicately exam it as he tried to find the words he wanted to say. Michael himself put up no resistance to the action, only moving has hand to face palm up like he thought it was the most interesting part of his hand which made carter chuckled slightly. It was cute. He was cute… Apart from being a serial killer, but Carter could hardly judge him when he had also killed too many times to count, could he?

“...Michael, I…” he began, brows furrow in as much as the headgear would allow him to. For once words were hard to come by, instead opting to place Michael’s hand on his cheek, “I. Enjoy your company. Greatly.” 

Carter could feel Michael’s hand tense up a little, something that scared him. Had he messed up what little interaction he had with someone that he could describe as actively positive? Shoot, he should have known he'd just ruin it by saying anything about it. Fuck. He had to do something to save face. He had to--

His thoughts were cut short by feeling Michael’s other hand on his face, turning his head carefully back to face him in a delicate manner he hadn't thought him capable of. There was a look of consideration barely visible through his eye holes before he moved to sit on Carter's lap with about as much grace as an obese cat. Carter grunted audibly at the sudden weight on his lap, wondering if he'd done it on purpose or not.

As soon as Michael had sat down he put his hands back on his face, something Carter was a little overwhelmed by. He'd never had anyone on his lap and had to awkwardly adjust to distribute the weight of a man even taller than he was, hands anxiously settling around his waist. That was what you did, right? He looked back up to Michael, gulping lightly. He had never seen him this close before and it was terrifying, but not in the way it should have been. He was more scared of making a mistake than losing his life. Dying would be easier to handle than accidentally scaring the other man off. He had been so lost in thought that he hadn't even noticed Michael’s hands get closer to his mouth, brought back to reality suddenly by the sensation of someone else carefully removing the apparatus that kept his face pulled into a horrifying grin. He brought one hand up to his mouth, gently massaging his mouth now that he could move it again.

“Let me,” he started quickly, close enough to see Michael looking at his eyes. He would let him remove the mouth gear but he didn't want to risk not being able to see what would happen next. Michael also seemed a little surprised at hearing his actual voice and not one distorted by his telepathy, something that made Carter giggle. Carefully he removed the clamps from his eyes, rubbing them and looking up at michael expectantly. 

He carefully reached up to the edge of the white mask. It was only fair, wasn't it? As soon as he got close Michael instinctively grabbed the hands at the edge of his mask. Seeing Carter actually pout however seemed to diffuse the situation, michael's hands gently falling away from his face as Carter continued to lift away the mask, first exposing stubble up to messy dirty blonde hair. He looked so… Normal. He could pass him on the street and he would have no idea there was anything outstanding about him, yet Carter found himself beaming at him, even without the headgear. He might have looked unassuming but Carter was ecstatic.

“Michael! You're so handsome~” he giggled, leaning forward slightly to get closer. He could actually see the slight change in his expression too! Excellent!! He had barely even noticed how close their faces were until he was close enough to gently rest his forehead against the others. It was… Nice. He almost wished they could just stay like this forever. No trials, no obnoxious survivors, just the two of them. The thought made him chuckle. He pursed his lips slightly, nervously going to try and put their lips together. Unfortunately Michael had had the same idea at the same time, causing their now exposed faces to bump awkwardly which only cause more laughter from carter. He could even see what might have been the slight lip curl of a smile from the other. 

This time Michael would not make the same mistake, once again holding Carter's face and angling himself to be able to actually kiss him. It was pleasant, if a little itchy from the stubble, but not so unpleasant that he didn't go in for a second kiss before just leaning against him again. Had he always been this comfortable? He'd been missing out, apparently. But it looked like he wouldn't be missing out for much longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at titles I'm sowwy


End file.
